1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to components for building construction and more particularly relates to a prefabricated window sash or door sash having structural components of durable, man-made materials and an aesthetically, attractive interior wood covering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Windows and doors are essential components of buildings intended for human habitation. Windows ordinarily have an outer, stationary window frame and a movable sash having an outer frame surrounding a transparent sheet, such as glass or plastic, which are collectively referred to as glass. These include double hung, casement, slider and awning windows, which are distinguished by their type of sash movement. Some doors, such as patio doors and entry doors which can slide or pivot on hinges, are essentially a large sash, sized and positioned to permit passage of a human. Some windows, such as picture windows are stationary. All these types of sashes are known in the prior art and the invention is applicable to all of them. However, for convenience and brevity, the invention is described and illustrated in terms of windows, particularly a double hung window.
Windows and doors, including their sashes, have been constructed of a variety of materials, but the most common, traditional material is wood. However, modern technology has provided durable, man-made materials which can conveniently and inexpensively be extruded into window and door components, particularly framing components for forming a sash. These materials include vinyl, aluminum, fiberglass and composites of these and other materials. Sash frames formed of these materials offer the advantages of durability and stability because they are not subject to rotting or splitting and cannot soak up water and expand. The same materials have also been used to cover the exterior of a wooden sash and as a wrap enveloping wooden window components.
However, because wooden components are traditional and because the esthetic appearance of wood has come to be more highly regarded and appreciated than a half century or more ago, there is a demand for windows and doors which provide a wooden appearance. As a consequence, workers in the prior art have designed structures in which wooden coverings are attached on the interior side of durable, man-made sash framing members in order to simultaneously offer the advantages of the durable material together with the improved appearance and prestige of a wooden sash.
Although the attachment of a wooden covering to the outer window frame of a window may be accomplished in a relatively conventional manner, such as by the use of adhesives or screws, there have been significant problems and disadvantages with those prior art structures which provide a wooden covering on window sashes. While wooden covering members may be easily and conveniently bonded by a suitable adhesive to the sash frame of a window, a major problem is created if the transparent sheet mounted in the sash frame becomes broken and needs to be replaced. By using adhesives for attaching a wood covering to a sash frame, a window sash is constructed in a way that makes it impossible to replace the glass, or other transparent sheet, without damaging or destroying the wood and perhaps the entire sash frame. The consequence is that a broken window requires complete replacement with a new sash. This can be particularly troublesome if the window was manufactured several years previously and is discontinued, or if the manufacturer is unknown to the owner of the building. The only remaining option becomes replacement of the entire window.
To overcome this problem, some workers in the prior art utilize fasteners and/or complicated interfitting parts to permit replacement of the glass. However, such prior art structures suffer from the disadvantage that unsightly fasteners are visible and therefore detract from the esthetic value of the window, or they require extensive manual manipulation, including for example the removal and reinstallation of screws, to accomplish disassembly, replacement of the glass and reassembly of the sash.
It is therefore an object and feature of the present invention to provide a window having the durability of durable, man-made materials and the prestigious appearance of wood, while having window sashes which are reglazable so that the glass can be replaced without damage or destruction of any component of the window.
Another object and feature of the present invention is to provide a sash with the above characteristics which has glass which is easily and conveniently removable and replaceable with a minimum of effort and manual manipulation and without the need to remove any fasteners.
Still another object and feature of the present invention is to provide a sash of the above type which has no unsightly fasteners, nail or screw holes visible from the building interior to detract from the wood finish.
Still another object and feature of the present invention is to provide a sash from which the wood covering layer may be easily removed for repair or replacement with a minimum of manual effort and yet when the entire sash is assembled in its operable position, the wood covering is locked in place.